Chapter 1 (One Piece Campaign): Chitsujo's Dream
Short Summary Long Summary In the Palace of Rakuen, Konton sits on his throne, watching a screen that plays out the ‘highlights’ of the Wizard World Campaign. The tech is from Sagi’s Research Department, with one of the Circle’s assistants present. The worker calls it genius for Sagi to mix Ulquiorra’s DNA with the Zetsu Clones, giving the ability to record everything with their eyes. Thanks to this, the Coalition has recorded everything from the campaign, with the exception of the Prison Break and Tax Collector Incident. Konton laughs at the sight of the battle between Luffy and Zeref. Uncomfortable, the assistant convinces himself that his ‘benevolent’ king is simply stressed and putting up a front as a vicious conqueror, unaware of his true nature. Konton notes Luffy fighting so hard and evolving during the fight, covering up his near crippling weakness of Fourth Gear. The Dark Lord calls it splendid, knowing his brother gave the Acts limitless potential, claiming to understand the benefit of it, comparing it to a seed growing to a tree. Konton darkly says that only applies if the seed is allowed to grow, believing potential means nothing if Luffy isn’t alive to reach it. He calls it a waste to invest in what could be great instead of a finished product. That’s why Konton made his Acts naturals and prodigies; though the Dark Lord is irritated at Zeref’s loss for proving Chitsujo right. Konton calls it adorable that Chitsujo thinks he can make a difference. While musing about Chitsujo standing against the winds of change, Konton says a true calamity can’t be beaten. He bids Chitsujo to hold onto the hope of weathering this challenge and resisting, but warning him that destruction and death is the only way this ends. The Dark Lord tells his brother to entertain him, claiming nothing pleases him more than watching him fall. Chitsujo rises from a prayer in Menou, lamenting how twisted his brother has become. While the Coalition shares the goal of conquest, Chitsujo sees nothing about it that says they’re united. Konton has forgotten his father’s most important lessons. Unity can change the future, and true strength comes from effort. The Good King believes that a person becomes stronger because they refuse to accept they’ve reached the limit, which most certainly applies to the Alliance. Chitsujo waves his hand, opening a portal to the Pirate World. He steps through to the country of Dressrosa, which has rebuilt itself from the devastation of Donquixote Doflamingo. This was no doubt facilitated by the return of the beloved King Riku Dold III. Chitsujo worries that a country that’s already been through so much will serve as the Alliance’s home base in the Pirate World. Returning the greetings of the citizens with a nod, Chitsujo thinks that they all seem happier, calling the reign of Doflamingo a false utopia mirroring that of the World Government. He calls Luffy a hero for what he did for Dressrosa, even if it wasn’t his intention. Chitsujo arrives at the palace, the guards all shouting a welcome to the Lord of Menou. Chitsujo smiles and orders them at ease, informing them that he’s meeting Dragon and Intelligence, believing he’s expected. A guard confirms that Chitsujo is expected in the meeting hall. When Chitsujo asks if anyone else is there, he’s informed that all the Fighting Division Commanders are present. The Good King calls that perfect, telling the guards to keep up the good work before entering the castle. Chitsujo makes it to the meeting hall, seeing ten others there, and takes a seat at the head of the table. He tells them good day, thanking them for their patience over the last few months. Shunsui admits that they all needed the break. Chitsujo declares their first meeting for the Pirate World Campaign has officially begun. He first asks if everyone considered his proposal several weeks ago. Dragon confirms it, revealing that a lot of them were surprised by it. Mavis adds that many would consider it impractical. Chitsujo admits it. Shikaku reveals that it was a proposal to completely rejigger the division organization just for the Pirate World Campaign. All five Fighting Divisions have been reshuffled into Five Fleets, with soldiers from every division in each. Kisuke tells Chitsujo he’ll be happy with the placements, having kept in mind who has worked well with who in the Wizard World Campaign. Chitsujo gives a satisfied nod, thanking everyone for accepting his proposal. Beckman notes that while the idea sounds asinine, especially after the Fighting Divisions developed chemistry, this particular world requires some alteration. Shunsui asks what Beckman means by that, admitting his uncertainty. Jellal deadpans that it’s only because the Soul Reaper spent most his free time on drinking and sleeping. Shunsui grins that that’s the only way to spend that much time, flashing a peace sign. Kakashi says they weren’t technically on break, prompting Jellal to shout that he just spent all his time reading porn. Kakashi retorts that Make-Out Paradise is no mere porn, but art. Byakuya states that even art is technically porn on occasion, pointing out the numerous nude paintings and sculptures. Sabo admits he can’t believe those words came out of Byakuya’s mouth. Chitsujo claps his hands, feeling he owes an explanation to anyone who doesn’t understand, earning a sheepish chuckle from Shunsui. The Pirate World Campaign will mostly be island-hopping, making each location a miniature campaign. So, soldiers from each division will be needed for every battle, leaving less exploitable weaknesses for the Coalition. Each Fighting Division was formed with specialties, and the Alliance got away with that because their last Campaign was only over a single country, while also leaving enough room to position each division where they could best maneuver. Each island in the Grand Line could have Coalition troops that could capitalize on the weakness of specialized divisions. Kakashi nods at that, claiming any division would be bogged down due to a mere mismatch, especially if the Coalition figured out how the Divisions are structured. Mavis confirms that while they’ve already done most of the reorganization, they also decided to have the current Division Commanders remain for the sake of familiarity; with Shunsui commanding the 1st Fleet, Sabo the 2nd, Kakashi the 3rd, Byakuya the 4th, and Jellal the 5th. Chitsujo asks the otherworld Commanders if they’ll have any issues with this, having never commanded a navy. Shunsui points out that that’s what the pirates are for, knowing they’ll be more than happy to share knowledge with ‘plebs’. Jellal just tells Shunsui to stop trying to be hip. Byakuya asks what the roles of the Support Divisions will be in this Campaign. Shikaku states that Intelligence and Defense will remain stationed at Dressrosa, while Medical and Stealth will be divided up amongst the Fleets. When Sabo reacts with surprise, Chitsujo admits the element of surprise is gone with this world. There’s no doubt that Coalition forces will be on the shores of each island, so Stealth will be mostly focused on sabotage. They’ll break away from the main force and conduct any such missions necessary. Chitsujo is also keeping the long game in mind. When the Alliance moves on Rakuen, Chitsujo expects every soldier to work well with their comrades, regardless of Divisions. Kisuke says the sooner that rapport is built, the better. Chitsujo asks one last time if anyone has objections to this troop placement. When no one does, Chitsujo asks for what’s next on the agenda. Sabo points out how difficult it is to Island-Hop in the New World and Grand Line, particularly the hazardous navigation. Nodding, Chitsujo says that’s why he procured log poses for everyone. While they can’t visit every island in the Grand Line, Chitsujo is confident they can take out enough of the Coalition to force retreats. The Good King reminds everyone that the objective is to find Blackbeard, and either eliminate or capture him, knowing he’s either in Paradise, or one of the Four Blues. Bothered, Kakashi asks why Blackbeard would leave his New World territories. Sabo points out how many people in the Alliance are from Whitebeard’s crew, and are familiar with it. Still, Sabo sees that as a terrible mistake in long-term strategy. Byakuya thinks Blackbeard is confident he’ll regain the territories after the war, disdainfully calling the Pirate a fool, saying they’ll make sure he doesn’t survive. Jellal points out that they must keep Kaido and Big Mom in mind, saying Blackbeard was smart to vacate territories where he’s vulnerable on all sides, knowing just how opportunistic the other Emperors are. Sabo calls that a good point, seeing Kaido and Big Mom as wild cards, admitting how worried he is for Dressrosa’s safety. He notes that while Doflamingo was a monster, his deals with Kaido kept Dressrosa safe from the Emperors. Chitsujo smiles, saying they won’t have to worry about them. Confused, Dragon asks why, remembering that one of the Saints enraged Kaido when retrieving Kidd. Sabo adds that Big Mom never lets go when something catches her sight. Chitsujo says there’s a reason he allowed the ‘spies’ to remain active without opposition. Sabo realizes he let them pass on the Alliance’s strength to Kaido and Big Mom, figuring they’ll be intimidated out of the battle. Shikaku calls Chitsujo a ‘magnificent bastard’ for that. Chitsujo chuckles that he knew Hawkins, Drake, Apoo, and Bege would spy for the Emperors. He’s been playing the Emperors the minute the ‘spies’ realized the power difference between Menou and the Pirate World. The spies know better than to give any reports on military intelligence. That would compel an attack, which they know won’t go well for the Emperors. All that Kaido and Big Mom are getting is that this is a foe they shouldn’t try to face. Dragon grins, grateful that someone who can brush off the threat of an Emperor is on his side. Chitsujo chuckles that he has no intention of starting a full-on war with either Emperor, saying they’ll be left alone if they maintain neutrality. When Dragon questions that, Chitsujo assures him that the line between Dressrosa and the Emperors’ territories will be held. He has sent for two Arch Generals. Specifically, General Fūgetsu of the Graceful Winds and General Suiken of the Stormy Seas will arrive, perfect for the task of sinking navies. Mavis notes that King Toma’s reports about Raika have been very positive. On top of that power display discouraging aggressive moves from Alvarez, Raika himself has been very friendly with the Fiore residents. Comparing Raika to a friendly uncle, Chitsujo is confident Fiore is in good hands, saying he’s perfect for healing the war-torn country. Shikaku asks more about the coming Arch Generals. Chitsujo calls them friendly enough, though serious tacticians that can come across as prickly. He notes Fūgetsu can act cold to strangers, but is fine once she gets to know them. He calls Suiken a tremendously proud individual, but with unquestionable loyalty and kindness. Chitsujo just asks everyone to give Suiken credit when he thinks he’s done something worthy, or they’ll never hear the end of it. Shunsui mutters about a kind man with tremendous pride, prompting everyone to turn towards Byakuya, who frowns at the implication. Chitsujo chuckles that they’ll become friends soon enough, before asking if there’s anything else on the agenda. Sabo informs them that the Mink Tribe has agreed to support the Alliance, as thanks for the medical aid given to their chieftains. He adds that it’s a little unfair for people like Orihime and Hachi to be on their side, saying it’s incredibly easy to win allies with them. Kakashi notes that Alliance morale is high, calling it no surprise. Shunsui casually adds that Luffy and Naruto are at day ten of their fight at Green Bit. Chitsujo smiles at the news about morale, before finally registering what Shunsui said. With everyone embarrassed, Jellal admits they didn’t say anything because they were sure the fight would be over by the time Chitsujo came. Face-palming, Chitsujo asks what the fight’s about. Taking the role of Luffy, Mavis says Son Gokū is stronger and cooler than Kurama. Kisuke picks the role of Naruto, saying there’s no way, claiming the Nine Tailed Fox is the strongest Tailed Beast. ‘Luffy’ yelled that it was all about quality over quantity, claiming the tail amount means nothing. Sighing, Chitsujo guesses it just spiraled out of control, admitting surprise that Luffy knew that phrase. Exasperated, Sabo says they’ve been at Green Bit since the argument began. Mavis says it’s been like ‘ORA ORA ORA’, while Kisuke gives a ‘MUDA MUDA MUDA’. Deadpan, Chitsujo doubts that was there, saying his Acts aren’t the type for shouting battle cries. Mavis admits adding a bit of dramatic flair, but the rest was true. Chitsujo sighs that he knew about their competitive nature, but calls this just petty. Kakashi confirms they’re at Green Bit, adding that Ichigo and Natsu went with them to make sure things didn’t go overboard, guessing they’ve succeeded if the fight was contained to one island. Chitsujo darkly says they won’t find out, claiming the argument ends now. Bringing the meeting to a close, Chitsujo calmly says he has children to discipline. He forces a smile, saying he looks forward to seeing them all off, and them returning as victors. With a clap, Chitsujo teleports away. Kisuke asks for bets on what’ll happen. Byakuya says they’ll be let off with a warning, calling it his fault the Acts are that way. Beckman laughs that Chitsujo would be the dad who sneaks in an extra allowance. Shikaku believes they’ll be punished, though Mavis adds it won’t be much harsher than some lumps on their head. At Green Bit, Ichigo and Natsu are sitting with a picnic provided by Sanji. Enjoying his sandwich, Ichigo compliments the Pirate’s cooking, Natsu adding that he used to think Mirajane was the best cook. The two barely react to the constant explosions, Ichigo just calling it nice of Sanji to give them food while watching the spat. Natsu admits he’d join in without the delicious meals, getting fired up. Ichigo asks him to not, saying he needs him if things get out of hand. The Soul Reaper admits he shouldn’t be surprised, calling ten days of fighting par for the course. Naruto throws a Tailed Beast Rasengan, while Luffy matches it with a Gum-Gum Māhukona Bazooka. Naruto yells that he’ll win and Luffy will bow down to Kurama’s superiority. Luffy shouts that Naruto and the ‘dumb, fuzzy fox’ will bow to Son’s superiority. Ichigo admits that he’s constantly being reminded that this is one of the dumbest reasons for fighting in history. Natsu can’t argue with that. Chitsujo instantly appears between Ichigo and Natsu, prompting them to jump in surprise while the latter asks when he got back. Frowning, Chitsujo says a while ago, asking them to imagine his surprise to hear that the two were arguing. Sighing, Ichigo admits he hoped the stupid argument would be resolved before Chitsujo returned, but it’s been ten days with no signs of slowing down. Seeing that neither Naruto nor Luffy noticed him, Chitsujo decides to end it. He changes his Reiki to Chakra with a Metamorphosis, and uses a single Shadow Clone Jutsu. Natsu pouts that that’s cheating. Chitsujo and his clone appear behind the fighters in an instant, and knock them unconscious. Natsu and Ichigo are horrified that it just took One Punch. Dusting his hand off, Shadow Clone dispersing with a poof, Chitsujo says that while he enjoys hearing about them pushing each other, he doesn’t want it done over such dumb arguments. Ichigo points out that Chitsujo hit them too hard, which the Good King quickly denies. Natsu adds that they aren’t moving, prompting Chitsujo to realize that he hit them as if they were 100%, but they’ve been fighting for ten days, muttering a curse. In five minutes, Luffy and Naruto are revived, looking like sad children after being scolded for fighting like this right when the Pirate World Campaign is about to start. Chitsujo isn’t mad that they’re pushing each other, but at the childish argument. After Luffy and Naruto apologize, Chitsujo smiles while telling them to devote their energies elsewhere. As for the argument, Chitsujo says that a ranking of Tailed Beasts means nothing based on tails, and that the bond between Jinchūriki and Tailed Beast is what matters. Hearing Ichigo and Natsu snicker, Chitsujo says that goes for them too. While he looked the other way when they fought at his palace, this is just shameful, earning an apology from the other two Acts. Smiling again, Chitsujo admits how proud he is of the progress his Acts have made, saying they’re all leagues above what they were when the War began. In short, Chitsujo is proud to call them his comrades. Luffy gets to his feet, challenging Chitsujo for a match. While Ichigo asks if he’s lost his mind, Natsu complains that he wanted to first. Luffy sticks his tongue out, calling dibs, while repeating the challenge. Chitsujo admits he knew this would come one day, asking Luffy what brought on the desire. Luffy points out that now he’s beaten Zeref, he wants to know how much further he has to go to beat Konton, claiming twins are equally strong. Chitsujo calls that fair, saying he owes it to them to show the scale of the challenge before his Acts in facing Rakuen. Walking ten paces away and facing Luffy, Chitsujo asks the other three Acts to stay back. While Luffy laughs that it’ll be awesome, the others think it won’t end well. Chitsujo smiles and tells Luffy to come at him with everything he’s got. Once Luffy confirms that, he asks if Chitsujo can take it, pointing how old he is. Naruto is surprised at the trash talk, claiming that’s Ichigo’s thing, much to the Soul Reaper’s protest. Chitsujo chuckles that several millennia of training his body to the limit to be a reliable king is nothing to sneeze at. Luffy calls that excellent, saying he’d have it no other way. With that, Luffy uses Muscle Balloon to enter Fourth Gear: Bounce Man. Chitsujo is surprised Son Gokū isn’t being used, asking if Luffy is not taking him lightly. Luffy says Fourth Gear is matched with Lava Style Chakra Mode, plus he wants to see what he can do without Son’s power. Sighing, Chitsujo concedes, asking to begin. Luffy rockets forward and immediately inflates his right arm, shocking Natsu, while Ichigo realizes the fight all depends on what the first attack does. The Pirate launches his Gum-Gum King Kong Gun. The shockwave creates a massive dust cloud, trees uprooted, Naruto cursing while wondering if Chitsujo didn’t at least feel that. Once the dust settles, Luffy is frustrated to see his attack caught by Chitsujo’s bare hand. The other Acts are in disbelief that the move that annihilated Doflamingo and nearly beat Zeref was effortlessly stopped. Chitsujo, calling himself a man of courtesy, says he’ll allow another attack, but expects Son’s power, wanting to see the full extent of his growth. Bouncing back, Luffy yells out to Son, requesting his power. Luffy charges forward in Lava Style Chakra Mode, repeating that Chitsujo asked for this. Calling this a new move, Luffy sends a Gum-Gum Mauna Loa Gatling. Chitsujo crosses his arms, standing his ground and not even flinching when the explosive punches hit. In disbelief, Natsu mutters that it’s safe to say who’ll win. Ichigo thinks it’s unfair. Naruto has no doubt Chitsujo is the strongest in the Alliance, saying to forget Dragon, the Five Kage, and everyone else. Luffy just keeps punching, wanting Chitsujo to at least feel one. Saying he’s made his point, Chitsujo blows back Luffy’s arms with a shockwave of Reiki. Right when Luffy finally realizes how outmatched he is, Chitsujo gets right in front of him. Apologizing, Chitsujo sends Luffy flying all the way across Green Bit with a small flick to the forehead. Smiling, Chitsujo asks if the other Acts would like to join in, with all three yelling that they’re good. Laughing, Chitsujo vanishes and reappears with an unconscious Luffy. He sets the Pirate down and slaps him awake. Groaning, Luffy asks what happened, prompting Ichigo to simply say his ‘ass was kicked’. Remembering, Luffy compliments Chitsujo as on a totally level, saying he thought Grandpa Garp hit hard. Naruto adds that Chitsujo took Luffy’s two best attacks and wasn’t even fazed. Natsu calls it no wonder Acnologia was utterly destroyed. Chitsujo takes a seat, inviting the Acts to do the same. He calls this the inevitable result of training for thousands of years to be a king to rely on. When he was young, Chitsujo had dreams just like his Acts’, wanting to be a king serving as a symbol of peace, wisdom, and strength for his people. His desire was to have people look up to him and feel safe, wanting to be something worth fighting for. Chitsujo admits he had quite the act to follow, Naruto realizing he’s talking about his dad. The Watcher calls Kaishi the greatest king and man he ever knew, seeing him as a true symbol of all he aspired to. Chitsujo felt he had to either match or surpass Kaishi. He admits that it’s never enough, feeling that nothing will compare to his father, but he isn’t discouraged, simply continuing his training. Chitsujo calls it a simple rule of the universe that there’ll always be someone greater, no matter an individual’s strength. Chitsujo says that with the paths his Acts have chosen, they have two options. They can either settle, or push themselves even further. The former can never be chosen if the Acts truly desire to become what Chitsujo hopes. Pushing themselves is how achievements are made. He claims he and Konton got to where they are by starting at the bottom and working up through diligent training. To Chitsujo, it’s never enough, always wanting to surpass his limits and reach greater heights. The only way to achieve his dream is to surpass a man he saw as perfect, so he’ll just keep trying. Chitsujo states that as the Acts are now, they can’t hope to defeat Konton and Rakuen. He asks what they’ll do with this knowledge; if they’ll settle. Luffy curses in protest, saying Rakuen is in the way of finding One Piece, so he simply must surpass the obstacle. After the other Acts agree, Chitsujo gives a proud smile, urging them to never stop training and improving. He even goes so far as to tell them to climb until they reach the heavens. Claiming that limits are only a state of mind, Chitsujo asks his Acts to always remember that so they can win. All four Acts bow in respect, thanking Chitsujo for the lesson. Grinning, Luffy declares that he’ll surpass his limits, and challenge the Good King to a rematch. Ichigo suggests they focus on Konton first, calling him a good steppingstone to finding out if they can challenge Chitsujo. The Good King smiles at managing to direct his Acts’ competitiveness towards pushing past their limits, which is downright essential against Rakuen. Chitsujo has made himself the goal and benchmark for his four Acts, creating a one-sided rivalry as planned. The two Arch Generals appear. Fūgetsu is a beautiful young-looking woman with green eyes, silver hair, a black and blue Menou military blazer with a miniskirt, knee-high socks, blue shoes, and a naginata strapped to her back. Suiken is a man with red eyes, teal hair, a similar blazer, and a katana strapped to his hip. Suiken tells his King that he can’t run off and shirk responsibilities to discipline children, having hoped to be greeted when arriving at Dressrosa. Chitsujo apologizes, claiming this matter required immediate attention, adding that this teaching moment is in no way ‘shirking responsibilities’. Suiken decides to trust his King’s judgment, while Fūgetsu realizes she’s facing the Acts of Order, calling it interesting. Ichigo asks who they are, wary from how cold they seem and the power emanating from them. Chitsujo introduces his Arch Generals, who he entrusts with commanding his armies in his absence. Upon hearing this, Naruto asks if Suiken’s name means ‘drunken fist’. Suiken twitches and instantly appears in front of Naruto, aiming a drawn katana at the Ninja’s throat, the other Acts amazed by the speed. Chitsujo sternly tells Suiken to sheath his sword, knowing Naruto didn’t mean anything by it. Suiken apologizes to both Chitsujo and Naruto, giving a bow to the latter as he sheathes his katana. He admits to the Ninja that he dredged up some old and painful memories, adding that his name can mean ‘water sword’. Changing the subject, Ichigo notes that Chitsujo brought two Arch Generals. Fūgetsu tells Ichigo to address ‘Lord Chitsujo’, prompting him to equate her to a female Byakuya. Chitsujo says it’s fine, noting that the boys aren’t the sort for formalities, calling it good enough that they call him ‘sir’ after a lesson. Walking up to the Acts, Fūgetsu states that part of Chitsujo’s plan for victory involves making them and the other worlds strong enough to stand against Rakuen. She admits she was opposed to this since it forced a war of attrition, which always have a greater loss of life. Fūgetsu conceded because she saw no other options, calling it a tactician’s greatest shame, adding that lots of good men and women have and will keep dying while they wait for the ‘Otherworlders’ to become stronger. Expression softening, Fūgetsu asks the Acts if they really think they’re capable of reaching that level and making such sacrifices meaningful. Ichigo sees a kind and burdened heart, while Natsu yells that they’ll all get so strong that even the Arch Generals can’t beat them. Nodding, Fūgetsu says she’s looking forward to their growth, asking not to be disappointed for the dead’s sake. Suiken calls it a shame that their orders have them preoccupied, wanting to see the Acts with such faith from Chitsujo in action. Naruto asks if they’re not joining the campaign, prompting Suiken to reveal that he and Fūgetsu will guard the Alliance from Kaido and Big Mom, confidently saying they are up for the task that would be a tall order for anyone else. Suiken adds that he hopes they show proper gratitude for keeping the Alliance rear safe from the opportunistic Emperors, ranting for them to go on and thank him. Chitsujo just face-palms. Suiken is the only somewhat eccentric Arch General, what with the tendency of ranting about how people should be grateful, in comparison to Tsuchimaru’s hot temper. Still, Suiken is all business when on the job, and is incredibly popular with his troops for managing to learn all their names. Chitsujo states everyone is grateful, musing that they, and Raika at Fiore, are preventing a war on multiple fronts. Natsu is surprised an Arch General is at his home, prompting Chitsujo to say he only needs to know that Fiore is safe. Luffy, counting on his fingers, asks where the fourth Arch General is. While Suiken and Fūgetsu sigh, Chitsujo states that General Tsuchimaru of the Great Inferno chose to remain locked up in Menou’s deepest prison until he’s calmed down. While Naruto wonders what he did, Chitsujo clarifies that Tsuchimaru entered of his own volition. After Ichigo asks in deadpan who willingly enters jail, Fūgetsu states that while Tsuchimaru is a fantastic general capable of commanding love and respect, he has a violent temper that would’ve forced direct conflict with Rakuen when the war started, having desired an immediate engagement. Realizing his own temper could be detrimental, Tsuchimaru locked himself up and had his power restrained. Natsu says he sounds like a ‘badass’, with Fūgetsu saying he had enough self-control to recognize he’d do more harm than good to Menou, but he will be a boon to the Alliance once he rejoins. Back on topic, Luffy thinks the Arch Generals must be pretty strong to hold Big Mom and Kaido back. Suiken confidently flips his hair, saying they are while adding that their specific powers are perfect for the job. Natsu asks what they can do, but Suiken teases that a smart man wouldn’t reveal their powers so freely. Chitsujo says it’s no big deal for allies, adding that he already told Alliance leadership about his Arch Generals’ powers. Suiken yells that that’s not cool, claiming secrecy is key. Chitsujo laughs that he felt people should know why he has such faith in them. Fūgetsu adds that even if it’s tradition for the soul-bearers of Kaishi’s five most trusted warriors to closely serve Chitsujo; it might not be understood in the other worlds. Chitsujo explains to the confused Acts that the Arch Generals all bear the souls of four mighty warriors who were Kaishi’s closest confidantes. They cast a ritual before they died that transferred their powers and souls to new bodies, with Fūgetsu and Suiken bearing Fūjin and Suijin. Suiken sniggers that he always knew Fūgetsu was a tomboy at heart. Red with rage, Fūgetsu slams the butt of her naginata onto Suiken’s head, downing him. While Ichigo and Naruto decide to never bring that up again, Luffy and Natsu just laugh. Chitsujo repeats that he trusts the Arch Generals just as much as the Saint Warriors, saying they’ll have issue in facing Kaido and Big Mom if they come to Dressrosa or the Alliance. Suiken claims the Emperors won’t even see Dressrosa’s ports, hoping they’re grateful. Fūgetsu whacks him again, swearing he isn’t like this on the job. She asks them to keep what she said in mind, believing that a general must care about the lives under their command, and the best strategy is the one with only necessary sacrifices. She asks the Acts to prove that this strategy is worth the sacrifice, earning a nod from them. Smiling, she hopes they can back up the talk. Luffy shouts a cheer at that, saying they should all go back and be ready to ‘kick some ass’. Naruto and Natsu join the cheer, while Ichigo gives a fist-pump. Chitsujo smiles and calls the Acts amazing as they walk off. Fūgetsu admits she’s still uncertain of the strategy revolving around their growth, but the Acts have a way of making people believe in them. Deadpan, Suiken asks if the Acts know their way back. Sighing, Chitsujo asks to be excused, knowing they don’t. When Chitsujo is gone, Suiken seriously asks how Fūgetsu really feels. She frowns that she’s nothing but honest with her king. While she wants the boys to prove her wrong, Fūgetsu says she’ll remain a healthy skeptic until then. She notes that a lot of people will die in the war of attrition while the otherworlders grow strong enough to face Rakuen. Fūgetsu admits Tsuchimaru had a point that the quickest way to win is a direct attack on Rakuen. Suiken points out that would leave the other worlds to fight alone, agreeing with Raika that there’s a point where morality and justice should outweigh strategy. He remembers when Raika taught them that a good tactician doesn’t treat war like a game, but a cruel reality. Fūgetsu adds that Raika pushed for the military academy to remove simulations due to giving an unrealistic view of tactics, since it’s easy to sacrifice in a game. Suiken states that good tacticians take the lives of their men seriously, while good men and women take the lives of innocents into consideration, believing that good Menou soldiers do everything they can to save as many as possible. Suiken adds that the more he saves, the more he hears ‘thank you’. Fūgetsu calls Suiken a piece of work, while arguing that it’s not that she wants to sacrifice otherworlders for their soldiers, but her underlings also have lives and families. She just wants the sacrifices to be worth it. Suiken says they all feel that way, but he believes that a universe post-Rakuen will be worth it. Fūgetsu muses that Suiken was always the most optimistic Arch General, even matching Chitsujo’s on occasion. She asks Suiken not to feel so indebted to Chitsujo that he falls 100% in line with that, saying he’s his own person while knowing a healthy amount of skepticism is needed. Suiken notes Chitsujo gave him a new life, and he does this because his optimism and beliefs are what put him in the Arch General position, so he believes in his vision of the future. Fūgetsu is unable to argue. The narrative notes that several high-rankers have a personal connection to Chitsujo. Fūgetsu had a family who loyally served for generations, while Raika impressed him with his merits before his inheritor status was discovered. Suiken and Tsuchimaru had more complicated stories they’d rather not dwell on. Many of the Gold, Silver, and Bronze Gates had come up through the Takara’s House orphanage, like Jun the Chastity. The undying loyalty comes from the fact that they believe Chitsujo to be worth serving with all their being. The narrator muses that Chitsujo might not push himself so much if he truly knew how much his people loved him. However, his dream must be put on hold now that the Pirate World Campaign is beginning. Appearing Characters Konton Chitsujo Monkey D. Dragon Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Kisuke Urahara Benn Beckman Shunsui Kyōraku Sabo Kakashi Hatake Byakuya Kuchiki Jellal Fernandes Ichigo Kurosaki Natsu Dragneel Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Fūgetsu Suiken Abilities Watcher Powers * Reiki Jutsu * Shadow Clone Jutsu * Lava Style Chakra Mode Devil Fruit * Gum gum Fruit ** Fourth Gear: Bounce Man Techniques * Solita Vista (Spanish for "Accustomed View") * Gum-Gum Māhukona Bazooka * Metamorphosis * Gum-Gum King Kong Gun * Gum-Gum Mauna Loa Gatling Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 167 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Together, We Can Go Further Next Chapter: Chapter 2 (One Piece Campaign): Sail Back to the Beginning Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Intro Arc Category:One Piece Campaign